A dark cloud in the sunny heaven
by Nubes
Summary: Often the good lies very close to the bad...For JJAddicted!
1. First shock

I own nothing of _Gilmore Girls_ but my mind and some DVDs of course ;)

English is not my mother-tongue, so sorry for all the mistakes.

**I. Chapter: First shock**

Lorelai headed for the diner after she spent two hours with her parents on weekly Friday night dinner. She knew exactly what she needed in that moment: a cup of hot coffee and a huge hug from her fiancé. She felt a little guilty, because he didn't look very healthy the last days, but she was too busy at the Inn to look after Luke.

When Lorelai entered the diner, Luke was crooked over his bills and concentrated on their figures.

"We're already closed." Lorelai made her usual pouting face and whined. "So you don't have any coffee for your beloved girl?" Luke looked up for the first time and his concentrated face softened a little. "You know what I think of your addiction, Lorelai." Luke apparently didn´t want to argue with her and he devoted himself to his sheets again.

Lorelai just giggled and walked around the counter getting coffee on her own. "Oh, no comment that I break the unwritten rule of keeping the holiness of your behind-the-counter-space?" Luke just mumbled something unidentifiable.

"Hey, what's wrong with you hon?" Lorelai had a concerned look at Luke and she stroked his cheek. Luke didn´t look at Lorelai. "It´s nothin´. I am just very tired."

"Uh, I know some very, very good things to wake you up." Lorelai smiled but when she noticed that Luke still hadn't shown any reactions, she forced him to look in her eyes. "Luke, honestly. What's up? You look pale. Are your sick?" "Nah, I never sicken. You should know that." Luke turned away from Lorelai who stood there with a stunned expression. "Now I´m taking this personally. You were pretty quiet the last few days. I miss my grumpy man!" "Lorelai. It´s just nothin´! Please just leave me alone so I can get some sleep." Lorelai was really hurt. She wondered if she had done something wrong or if she might had missed something. But she couldn´t remember anything. Lorelai felt her eyes fill up with tears. She took a step closer to Luke wanting to hold him close, but he stepped back. "Lorelai! I say it for the last time. LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lorelai was shocked. She never had seen Luke yelling this way. She couldn´t hold her tears anymore. "What, Luke, what did I do that you are acting like this? Tell me and I will leave." Luke starred at his feet not wanting Lorelai to know. He didn't want to tell her. He was so sorry that he yelled at her but he thought that it´s better to hurt her this way than telling her the truth. Lorelai sobbed heavy and looked straight into Luke´s eyes. But he kept silent. Lorelai saw that some tears running down Luke´s cheek. Now she was terrified. She couldn´t remember that Luke cried in the 8 years they´ve known each other. "Lorelai I´m sorry….I…uhm…" He felt dizzy and he lost the straight view.

"Oh my god, Luke. Please say something! Do you need something? I…I….LUKE!"

* * *

The first thing he heard was the beeping of the heart monitor beside his bed. Luke opened his eyes slowly and noticed that he was in hospital. _Oh my god_ thought Luke when he saw all the wires that were put into him. He closed is eyes again to take a deep breath and tried to order his last memories. All he could remember was Lorelai´s voice calling out his name. "Lorelai!" Luke sat up quickly and looked around. The room was empty. He wanted to move out of the bed but the wires bound him to it. "Damn it!" He felt frustrated and lonely. And above all he felt guilty and sad because he yelled at Lorelai. His eyes filled up with tears and ran down his cheek. Suddenly it knocked at the door. "Come in!" Luke croaked and recognized how bad he felt. Lorelai glanced at Luke. She entered slowly and uncertainly. Luke wiped away his tears and tried to smile. That gave Lorelai the hidden hint to come near and she sat down on his bed. "Hey" She smiled and took Luke´s hand. "Lorelai, I´m sorry…I…." "Ssht" She put a finger on his lips. "It´s okay. Just try to get healthy soon." He sat up and hugged her. Lorelai started to sob and Luke could feel that his shoulder became damp. "I´m so sorry Lorelai. I didn´t want to bark at you." She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and kissed him passionately. He rejoined that kiss and embraced her closer. When they both pulled apart to refill their lunges with oxygen Luke took both of Lorelai´s hands. "Have you already talked to the doctor?" "Yes, but he wouldn´t tell me anything. I told him that I am your fiancé and that they have to inform me, but he kept quiet." Luke felt relieved that Lorelai was still unknowing about his situation and snuggled closer to her. "That´s how I like my Lukey" "Ah geez stop calling me that." He smiled. Lorelai laid her head on Luke´s chest and breathed regularly. For some moments Luke forgot his fears and pushed away the dark cloud that hung over him. Just for a minute….just for one heartbeat….just for one happy moment together.

* * *

**So this was my first chapter of my first story ever ). I hope it doesn´t bored you too much and I would be really glad if you review it (good or bad, no matter what)!**

**Update soon, if you want to of course...**


	2. Hard to see

_ Lil M.A.K : No April does not exist. _

_ xxnicole033xx: No I´m not spoiler free and I want some cheering up, too, but not in this next chapters but ther will be love and happiness in the end, don´t worry )._

_ javajunkie101: Sorry for the rushing ;) but I like to go liek a bull at the agte XD._

_For all the others: Here is teh next chapter. It has just some lines LL in it but it has to be written because of its importance. I´m sorry that I do this to Luke but I know (like everyone of you) that Luek and Lorelai belong togehter. So be anxious to the development. I´m jabbering..so here´s Chapter II._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter II: Hard to see**

Luke woke up two hours later and watched Lorelai sitting in a chair beside the bed, asleep. He smiled when he saw her and wondered the thousandth time why he was the fiancé of such beautiful and charming woman. He told her that he had just too much stress the last days and that he didn´t eat that much. Lorelai was relieved and just happy that nothing serious happened. If she would know…

The beep of the monitor and the medicaments they gave him lulled him into a deep dormancy again.

He opened his eyes in the middle of the night. Luke assumed that he slept for almost 10 hours. He looked around and recognized that Lorelai had left. Taking a deep breathe he became aware of his situation for the first time he landed in here. Luke pushed the bell button and

waited for a nurse.

"Mister Danes? You rang the bell?" The nurse entered with a big file in her hand.

"Uhm yes...I...where is my fiancé?"

"We´ve send her home some hours ago. She was very tired but we had a lot of convincing to do. But I assume you have something else on your mind?"

"Did the doctor told her anything about my...you know...?"

"No he followed your wish and said nothing. But I think you should really talk to her...soon. You know the time could be...uhm...limited."

Luke stared at the nurse who became uncomfortable in her situation. "Yeah I know, but I want to talk to the doctor again first."

"Well of course. I will sent him for you." With that she left the room, leaving a broken Luke Danes in his bed.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in!" Luke set up and offered the doctor a seat.

"So Mister Danes. How are you today?" The doctor smiled friendly.

"According to the circumstances I guess."

"Yeah that´s comprehensible of course. So did you already clarify your fiancé about your disease?"

"No. And why does that interest everybody? I think I can handle this on my own."

"Sure Mr. Danes, but I know that a loved person can help you a lot going through such hard weeks, months or even years. Just don´t wait to long, it is a personal advice."

"I know" He sighed "So...are there new results from the tests?" Luke´s body clenched under the blanket.

"Yes indeed. I am really sorry to bring such bad news, but we found out that the cancer is malignant. So we have to excise the dermal tissue and you have to go through a chemo therapy. But I hope that it didn´t strew already and that we can remove it completely."

The words ran through Luke´s ears and head._ Cancer...malignant...chemo therapy ..._

"When do I have the surgery?"

"It´s planned for tomorrow morning."

"What! So early ...wow..."

"Yeah it´s the best to do it as fast as possible. We´ll do our best Mr. Danes!" He put a hand down on Luke´s arm "But now excuse me, there are a lot more patients. Good night!"

"Night"

Luke trembled. He felt horrible. He felt like dying. He decided not to tell Lorelai that he has that important surgery tomorrow. He took the mobile phone Lorelai gave him a few weeks

ago.

"Luke? How are you? They sent me away, I don´t want to but they forced me and I couldn´t say anything against it and now I feel guilty because I left you and..."

"Ssht, Lorelai. I´m fine." He had a lump in his throat. His hand shook.

"Really? You didn´t look so fine before I left."

"No need to worry. I´ll be fine. I Promise." For the third time tat day he prevented crying.

"I know you will Lukey. I´ll come tomorrow morning to visit my brave man." Lorelai giggled but Luke´s breath caught. "NO!"

Lorelai was stunned "But why? Don´t you need any entertainment?"

"Sure I want to, but tomorrow I have some...uhm... tests and somethin´ and I will be in every single examination room the whole day. So you probably won't catch me." Luke could hear the disappointment in the other side of the line.

"´Kay. But I will be there the day after tomorrow. The first second the hospital opens." "Lorelai, the hospital is open 24/7."

Lorelai smiled. "Ok babe, have a rest and a sweet dream. Kiss!"

"Bye Lorelai."

Luke couldn´t help himself and started to cry. Not like a woman may would but he wasn´t strong enough to hold it. He thought of his father who died of cancer. Then he thought of Lorelai and how she sits at home alone and worries about him. He didn´t want to be ill. He didn´t want to be helpless. He didn´t want to hurt Lorelai...He just wanted to sleep.

* * *

**So done! I repeat the second time, don´t be mad with me, because Luke´s got this disease, but I think it´s important to weld Luke and Lore together in a different way. I hope you liked it (or not) and please review! **

**Update soon...**


	3. Emptiness

**Hey Guys, thanks for your reviews!**

**Here is Chapter 3, a little shorter than the last one because I´m very busy in the moment.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Luke couldn´t sleep the whole night. All he could think about was her. Her smile, her body, her charm, just her.

" _Lorelai I am in. I am all in"_

"_You know I love you, right?"_

"_I love ranting Luke!"_

_" Luke, will you marry me?"_

A single tear ran down his cheek. There were no more left. Luke thought about what he could say to Lorelai but didn´t came to a peaceful solution. There is no chance to tell her without breaking their whole dreams and wishes. He felt guilty because he had cancer. "Stupid", he said to himself. "I am the healthiest man in town" he giggled. "Now I´m going to go mad. I talk to myself and make fun of the situation…. Geez I need sleep." He closed his eyes and the last thing he saw before he fell asleep was the smiling face of Lorelai.

" Good Morning Mr. Danes. Ready to fight against the dark power?"

"What! Power!"

"You had never seen _Star Wars _before? I just read your first name…Luke …and…okay I just get you." The young student nurse wanted to lighten up the mood but she appreciated that there is no laughing time.

Luke held his eyes closed because he hated hospitals and all the sick persons. Forgetting that he was one of them.

* * *

Lorelai made her way to the hospital. She knew that she promised to come one day later but she couldn´t concentrate on her work while Luke was lying there. She walked through the entrance hall which was well-known to her. She was there when she got Rory, when she had broken her leg, when her father had got a heart-attack and when Rory broke her arm after she "went out" with Jess.

Lorelai sighed and headed for Luke´s sickroom. She opened it carefully and threw a glance at the bed. But there was no bed. Lorelai was irritated.

"Hello. Uhm…I´m Lorelai Gilmore and the fiancé of Luke Danes and I want to know…uhm…did he already checked out?"

The nurse looked in some papers and watch at Lorelai addled. "No. He is in the operating room since one hour. I think he will be in his room in 10 minutes. But I guess you can´t talk to him because the anesthesia makes him still sleepy."

"But what happened? I didn´t know that there was a surgery on the plan."

"Sorry I can´t tell you anymore." With that she left Lorelai standing at the counter.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" She mumbled and felt dizzy. She sat down and took a deep breath. She took out her cell phone and dialled Rory's number.

"Mum?" There was rumpus in the background.

"Yeah…hey babe. Are you busy?"

"Uhm actually yeah. But what´s up?"

"Luke is in the operating room."

"What? But why? I thought he´s fine!"

" I don´t know they do not tell me anything. I´m just scared that there is something wrong. Why didn't he tell me?"

"Mum, shall I come to you?"

"No Rory I know you have a lot to do in Yale. I will call you when I get some informations."

"Uhm okay if you´re sure…Everything´s going to be fine."

Lorelai suspired. "Yes I hope so. Bye hon."

"Bye."

Lorelai leant her head against the wall behind her and closed her eyes. After some minutes she heard some wheels creak and opened her eyes. There was Luke, asleep. "Luke? Are you okay?" But he didn´t answer so he just followed the bed into his room. The assistants connected Luke with a lot of wires. He looked so peaceful but very effete sleeping there.

She sat down next to him after all the people left the room. Lorelai caressed Luke´s cheek and his hand. How much she loved this man. She knew that he was always there for her and Rory, he never complained when he fixed her sink for the hundredth time. He gave her always the live-saving coffee whether he agreed to it or not. She wanted to marry Luke in two months and she still couldn´t believe that he was hers…

Luke moved a little and waggled with his nose. Lorelai loved that because he did that always when he slept. But Luke didn´t wake up, so she decided to take a seat and wait till he woke up. Again she closed her eyes and recognized for the first time that she was tired and exhausted. "Just a one-minute-nap…." She babbled and fell to sleep.

* * *

**So keep on reviewing and sorry for the bad english but I couldn´t ask my friend yet if she read it, but I will )**


	4. She lost her footing

**Thank you for your nice reviews (and to scubaluver: I´m sorry It looked that way but I didn´t want to blackmail you into somethin´. And yes I´m searching someone who reads the story but I haven´t found someone yet. Again Sorry!)!**

**Here is Chapter number 4, enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: She lost her footing**

* * *

When Lorelai opened her eyes, Luke was sitting in his bed, holding his stomach.

"Hey you are awake. Everything´s okay?" Lorelai rubbed her eyes.

Luke glanced at her and forced a smile. "Yeah , I´m fine. How long have you been here?"

"Uhm donno. A few hours maybe."

Both of them remained silent without looking at each other.

"I should have told you. I´m sorry." Luke gazed at his hands.

"Yes that´s right. You really should have told me. I´m hurt that you kept the silence." Lorelai sniffed. "So what´s wrong with you? A surgery doesn't sound that healthy to me."

Luke looked up to Lorelai. "I …uhm …I had a surgery, because…" He couldn´t stand her sad glance and stared at his hands again. Lorelai stood up and sat down on Luke´s bed. She took his hand in hers and stroked his palm.

"Last week I went to the doctor because I felt sick, you know. They did some routine checkups and they…uhm… found something."

Lorelai stopped stroking his hand and looked directly in his blue eyes.

"Lorelai, I have cancer."

The sentence echoed in the room. Lorelai opened her mouth in shock. A single tear ran down her cheek and landed on Luke´s hand. He wiped it away and tried to say something but didn´t know what.

"I …I don´t understand." Lorelai was the first who said something. "I do not understand how this can happen. I…Oh my god, Luke." She cried hysterical. Luke put his arms around her and pressed her close to him. He had started to cry too.

After some minutes Luke cleared his throat and whispered into Lorelai´s ear.

"I´m so sorry. I destroyed everything….I…I´m so sorry." Lorelai lifted her head immediately.

"You´re so nuts. You can´t do anything against it. Why do you have to be sorry? Sorry that you are the healthiest person I know and you have to suffer nevertheless? That god doesn´t give a damn about fairness? I don´t think so." She sobbed. "No, Luke. No."

He kissed her gently. "No I´m sorry that I didn´t told ya. And I´m sorry that I destroy our wedding."

Lorelai kissed Luke again more passionately. "The most important thing in the world now is that you´ll soon get well. That´s all that matters right now. We will marry when you are as fit as a fiddle." She tried to smile and wiped away her tears.

Luke just nodded because he was so proud of her. Lorelai never gave up, no matter what. But he knew that his disease wasn´t that harmless. The doctor hadn´t talked to him yet and so there was no security that the team had removed the whole cells. And he thought about the chemotherapy that would follow. He sighed.

_Knock Knock. _The doctor entered the room and Lorelai jumped off the bed.

"Hello Ms. Gilmore. I am Doctor Derek Newman. I operated your fiancé this morning."

They shook hands and Lorelai looked at him full of expectation.

Luke sat up straight. "Uhm do you have any results?"

"Yes and No. As I told you we removed all the affected cells, but there is always the chance that they were some kind of leavings which could reproduce new cells. First we have to do more examinations and then there will be the chemotherapy you have to go through."

As the doctor said this Lorelai flinched and looked stunned. She hadn´t thought about this part yet. Of course there will be a therapy. She had to sit down.

Luke recognized how pale Lorelai was but he had to talk to the doctor first. "The chemo includes which adverse effects?"

"First of all it is very exhausting for your body. You could vomit, could lose your hair and you´ll have to deal with fluctuations of weight. And you have to consider the pain..."

With every word the doctor said, Lorelai seemed to be more helpless. She glanced at Luke who looked at the doctor with a pale face.

Lorelai couldn´t hear any clear words anymore, just dull voices.

Some minutes later the doctor left. Lorelai couldn´t move an inch. Neither could Luke.

"Oh my god." Lorelai couldn´t pull herself together and ran out of the room.

"Lorelai!" Luke yelled after her, but he couldn´t move because of the wires and his wound.

"Damn it!"

* * *

Lorelai flounced out of the hospital and took a deep breath when she smelled the spring's air. She felt confused and guilty, because he left Luke like this. She put out her cell phone and called Rory.

"Hey Mum, what´s up?"

Lorelai cried. "Luke´s got cancer." That was all she could manage to say.

"Oh my god….But….god…where are you?"

"Hospital…Hartford."

"Oh my...On my way."

"Hurry!" Lorelai whispered and she made some steps back.

Lorelai felt dizzy and she vomited behind a bush near the entrance. She was shaking like a leave. Slowly she made her way to the hospital again. One step by the other. Lorelai reached Luke´s room.

"Oh my god Lorelai. Everything´s okay?" Luke´s face was careworn.

"Funny question." Lorelai giggled, her face was red and swollen. "Besides that you have cancer, everything´s perfectly fine."

She was able to do another step then she felt to the ground, unconscious.

**

* * *

I don´t think thatthis is the best chapter ever, but I´ll try to improve my next ones. **

**Please R&R :)**


	5. Bad hair day

**For the fourth time: Thanks a lot or your reviews. I really enjoy to write a new chapter when you liek it :).And a big hug to J. Stone for correcting my chapter!**

**I´m sorry that I wrote another "filling" chapter but it was kind of necessary. The next ones will be more romantic ;).So enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Bad hair day**

Ms. Gilmore, can you hear me? Hello?" Lorelai opened her eyes slowly and looked confused. She was lying on a small bed in the hospital hall.

"Yeah I´m okay. It´s okay. Thanks." She tried to smile as massaged her temples. She realised that she had infernal headache. "Ouch! What the hell….?" She touched her forehead and felt a large bandage. She assumed that she hit her head when she fainted.

Lorelai needed a few seconds to orientate. Sheheld her belly and felt sickThen she heard a well-known voice.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, hon. I'm here."

"Oh my god. Are you okay? What happened to your head?"

"It´s nothing. I think I fainted. Just too much stress I guess." Lorelai looked sad. Rory gave her mother a big hug.

"Mum, I´m so…I don´t know what to say. It´s just unbelievable."

Lorelai sighed and fought against her tears again. "I don't know what to do. I just don't know what to say…This is serious."

Rory felt sympathy for her mother and was scared about what would happen to Luke.

"I´m so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you or …him?"

"Yes actually there is something you can do for me." An indication of a smile appeared on Lorelai´s face.

"I got it." Rory gave her mother a kiss on her cheek and left to get a coffee.

Lorelai stood up and walked over to Luke´s room. She knocked softly and glanced in at Luke.

"Oh my god, Lorelai. You okay? You scared the wits out of me."

"I´m sorry. I´m fine. I was just a little out of it." She pointed to her forehead "And I am _so _unerring." She smiled and sat down on his bed.

"Yeah I know. A tough day." Luke took her hand and placed a kiss on it. "Sorry, again."

Lorelai snuggled against Luke and inhaled his scent. Always when she smelled this special Luke´s scent she felt safe and loved. She felt like home.

_Knock Knock._ Rory entered the room, holding two mugs of coffee.

"Hey Luke. How are you?" Luke looked at Lorelai with a inquiring face. Lorelai just nodded and so he knew that Rory was already informed about the whole situation.

"Yeah Rory, you know I´m Stars Hollows Superman." He winked at Rory who was relieved that Luke was still able to joke.

"Here Mum I brought your coffee."

"Thanks. I _so_ need it now."

Rory sat down on a chair near by the bed and took a sip. "Luke, I don´t want to be rude or something but can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Luke raised his eyebrows.

"Uhm how serious is your disease?"

Luke took a deep breathe before he spoke. "I guess that it is really serious. The doctor told me that the chemo will start in three days."

Lorelai avoided the gazes of Rory and Luke and stared into her coffee mug.

"I wouldn´t have expected something like that. Not at all." Rory´s face was sad.

"Neither did I, or your mum." Luke stroke a strand out of Lorelai´s face and caressed her cheek. She wasn´t able to look at him directly.

_Knock Knock_. A nurse came into the room. "I´m sorry to interrupt you three but there will be a ward round in a few minutes and I have to ask you to leave. Mr. Danes need some rest." Rory nodded and took her coat. Lorelai hesitated. She looked at Rory with pleading eyes and Rory understood. "Ok Luke, I´ll see you tomorrow. Okay!"

Luke smiled. "I´m looking forward to your visit. ´Night." With that Rory left the room.

Luke turned to Lorelai who looked very tired out. "Luke, we´re going to make it through this whole thing, aren´t we?"

"Yes we will. And you know why?" Lorelai shook her head slowly. "Just because I want to see you in a wedding dress walking down the aisle." That made Lorelai cry for the third time that day, but out of emotion.

"Luke, you are an old softy. But I like it. I guess I have to go, but I really don´t want to." Luke smiled again and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Tomorrow is a new day. Go home and sleep. That´ll help. Besides I think you had a bad hair day today." He giggled.

Lorelai slapped on his chest playfully. "Hey Mister. Don´t be too sassy otherwise I´m looking for another man to marry."

"Don´t you dare." Lorelai kissed Luke deeply and left the room.

As Lorelai closed the door behind her, she leant her head against the door and closed her eyes. Rory stood in front of her and took her hand.

"C´mon. We should leave. I think it´s time for a movie." Rory tried to light up the mood but she sighed when she saw her mother´s face. "Ok just a hot bath and a good night's sleep then."

They left the hospital and walked over to their cars.

"Rory? I think we have to postpone the wedding." Lorelai stared into space.

"I think you have to. But what do we tell to the people? And when?" Rory was concerned.

"I don't know. Too many things, too little space in my head. Awful." Lorelai shook her head and sighed. "I think I just wanna sleep right now." _And I could eat somethin´…an apple would be fine…an apple? Oh my god, time to sleep_. Lorelai thought.

"Yeah me too. I follow your car." They both got in their cars and headed for Stars Hollow. The town were everything was like every day. A peaceful place where the people don´t know about the big problem of Luke yet…

* * *

**Time to wake up,it´s done ;). Please review!**


	6. Strucked by lightning

**Thanks for your reviews and a big ´Thank you´ to Johnagain, it really helped a lot this time!**

**I won´t answer the "Is Luke going to die" question directly...But c´mon guys, I love L&L :)!**

**So enjoy reading!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Strucked by lightning**

The first week has bygone and Luke´s condition has degraded. He's already lost 8 pounds and he feels sick, all the time. Lorelai came every single day and stayed as long as she could. She was very glad that Sookie and Michel could run the Inn without her so that she could be with Luke. She wasn't feeling very well these days. She threw up every morning and she had no appetite. That was really unusual for her, but she pushed it out of her mind and thought it was due to the stress.

It was a Friday when Lorelai entered the hospital in the early morning. She knew the way to her fiancé's room blindfolded and already had the habit to greet the staff.

When Lorelai entered the room, Luke was still asleep. She touched his cheek softly and whispered: "Good morning, darling".

Luke slowly opened his eyes and sighed with a smile. "I never knew that you could get up this early."

"Life is full of surprises." She giggled and leaned in for a gentle kiss. "You look good today."

"You are such a bad liar, Lorelai." He hugged his wife-to-be. "Do you think they hide the mirrors here?"

"Of course not but your mind is distracted so you don´t see the real beauty of yours." Lorelai kissed him again. She knew that he was feeling bad and that he was in pain, but she knew as well that Luke tried to be brave.

"So how you are doing today?" Lorelai smiled at him.

Luke returned the smile. "I feel good, because I've got you here."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "And you call me a liar?"

That was the daily routine for them. They tried to be funny but inside they were both scared about what was to come. Luke noticed how much it hurt her to see him suffer. But even so, he was glad to have her by his side. They enjoyed their time together and they dreaded the parting after every visit.

Lorelai stroked his hair and suddenly hesitated. Noticing that, Luke took Lorelai´s hand. His breath caught, his eyes glassy.

"Oh my god. I didn´t want to…" Lorelai stuttered.

"No it´s not your fault. It´s …it´s the fault of the chemo." Luke´s voice died as he took the hair out of Lorelai´s hand. Lorelai didn´t know what to say. There it was, one side effect.

Lorelai felt like the disease was laughing at them because it was visible now. A visible disease. Lorelai couldn´t held herself and burst out in tears.

Luke was still shocked and couldn´t move an inch. He couldn´t believe that his body was that weak. He trembled and sobbed. "I´m sorry that you have to see all of this."

Lorelai lifted her head immediately. "So you suggest I should leave you alone and live my life as if nothing was happened? What a great master plan."

Luke sighed and Lorelai remarked how skinny he was. "Don´t you even think about it Mister. I´m yours and I always will be. You know, ´through thick and thin." Lorelai wiped her tears away and sobbed in his chest.

Luke put his arm around her waist and mumbled: "I love you."

"I lov…" Lorelai held her mouth with her hand and ran out of the room.

"What the hell…?" Luke was very worried.

* * *

Lorelai ran to the restroom and vomited for the second time that day. Having washed her face, Lorelai looked in the mirror and was shocked at her reflection. She had dark circles around her swollen eyes and a pale skin. ´_Oh my god, I look horrible _Lorelai thought . 

Then she was strucked by lightning. She hadn´t thought about this, but now it was as sure as eggs is eggs. Her menstruation was overdue for two weeks, the morning sickness and her apple-addiction. Lorelai held her belly for a second and then rushed out of the restroom.

"Hello, my name is Lorelai Gilmore and I´m looking for a gynecologist." The nurse showed her the way to a room where she sat down. Lorelai played with her fingers because of her nervousness. When the doctor entered, she jumped up quickly.

"Hello Ms. Gilmore. Sit down. So how can I help you?"

"I… uhm…I think I´m pregnant and I want to know for sure." Lorelai stuttered.

"Okay. I think it´s the best to take the ultrasound."

Lorelai lay down and waited for the cold and slick gel hit her belly. She looked at the black monitor and expected something.

"So here we go….Uh The doctor smiled at Lorelai who stared at her inside.

"I…wow…that´s amazing." She didn't know what to say and could just smile.

"Hold on. . . It looks like I should congratulate you twice. It seems you are having twins. Yes, there are two little Gilmores."

"What! I…oh my god…wow!" Lorelai felt a little dumb because she was at a loss for words. " How far along am I?", Lorelai asked with expectation.

"I think it must be the 11th week. They are still very small, but they will grow very fast." The doctor smiled again and Lorelai felt _so_ happy. She wanted to tell Luke, the father of their unborn children. But then she wondered if she should. What if he is shocked? What if it is too much at this moment? The thoughts ran through her mind and she felt dizzy. _It´s better to keep it silent for a while. I'll tell him when he is healthy enough. That´s the plan. _Lorelai made her decision and after thanking the doctor she left the room.

* * *

**TBC and please R&R ...**


	7. Second time

**Here I go again. Thanks for your reviews, they push me to write chapter for chapter ;).**

**John, Thanks for beta-ing and spending your free time for it :).**

**You may have the feeling that it happens really fast, but I want to pay my attention to the time after the surgery a.s.o., so don´t be upset.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Second time**

Another week passed and the town wondered where Luke was and why Lorelai looked so tired all day. Taylor thought that Luke and Lorelai have broken up and that they backed out of the daily life in Stars Hollow. Lorelai just nodded every time she was asked about it because she believed it was the easiest way to get through it. Sookie and Michel were the only persons who were informed about Luke´s disease.

Lorelai hadn´t told Sookie about her pregnancy yet but slowly it was becoming obvious. She didn´t know how she could hide it from Luke and the whole town. So she changed her clothing from tight to wide, which she didn´t like at all because she loved her baby belly and wanted to show it to everyone, especially Luke.

Lorelai sat in her jeep thinking about the conversation she had with Rory last week.

"_Rory I´m pregnant…with twins."_

_Rory jumped off the couch and hugged her mother "That´s so great! Congratulations!"_

"_Thanks babe." Lorelai cleared her throat._

"_What´s wrong? Aren´t you happy?" Rory was a little confused._

"_I am … I´m really happy. But I haven't told Luke yet because I think it would be too much for him right now."_

"_Oh… Yeah, maybe. But maybe not. I think he would be perfectly happy. Don´t you think?"_

_Lorelai sighed. "I don´t know I just want to wait ´til he´s better."_

"_Okay mum." Rory smiled again. " I´ll have two siblings. That´s so cool."_

Lorelai took a deep breath as she drove into the parking lot of the hospital. "Here I am again. I kinda hate it here." Lorelai murmured to herself.

As she reached Luke´s room she came upon an empty bed. "Oh no. Not again." She walked over to the counter. "Good morning Amy. Do you know where Luke is?"

The thin and tall nurse gave Lorelai a friendly smile. "I´m sorry Lorelai. I just started my shift but I will ask Susanne. Wait a minute." Amy left and Lorelai felt her hands trembling. She had the dim feeling that something bad happened.

"Hello Lorelai." Susanne arrived at the counter. "I´m sorry that I have bad news for you. Luke had bad stomach aches last night, and we had to operate on him a second time. I don´t know what the cause of the pain was but I assume that it is an inflammation of his intestinal wall. Something like that is very serious because the bowel is very sensitive."

Lorelai nodded. "Could it be that there were new cancer cells?"

"There could be. But I can´t say anything concrete until the doctor has finished."

"Thank you Susanne. I´ll wait in his room." Lorelai walked over to Luke´s room and sat down on a chair.

_I can´t tell him. It would be too much. Maybe he don´t want to have any kids right now. It´s just too early to tell him._ Lorelai was lost in thought when Luke was brought into the room.

"Oh…Luke. How are you? Luke?" Lorelai´s voice shivered. But Luke didn´t answer because he was still asleep on account of the anesthesia. Lorelai held his hand firmly and touched Luke´s hairless head. His face was so relaxed and there seemed to be no pain or sorrow. Lorelai placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and left the room.

"Hello Dr. Newman. I just want to know what happened exactly and if he´s going to be alright." Lorelai had teary eyes.

"Oh Ms. Gilmore. Yeah…uhm… Mr. Danes had some pain in his stomach so we had to operate on him, as you already know. First I thought that it is an infection but then we found out that there were new cancer cells. We had to remove a large portion of his bowel so that there hopefully won´t be another surgery." The doctor laid a hand on Lorelai´s shoulder. "I´m really sorry, but I believe devoutly that he´s going to make it. His current state is stable but he has to get his. And the chemo has to be rolled over. I´m really sorry."

Lorelai sobbed and turned back to Luke´s room. She sat down on his bed and held his hand again.

"Hey honey. A little sleepy today, huh?" Lorelai tried to smile while she caressed Luke´s palm.

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "Lorelai, you´re already here. Thanks."

"You´re welcome. So how are you?"

Luke swallowed and took Lorelai´s hand in his. "Honestly I feel like crap. I didn´t even know what exactly happened. It hurt like Hell."

Lorelai´s face became serious. "They found new cells and they had to remove a part of your bowel. And the chemo is not over yet."

Luke looked sad and disappointed. "I suspected something like that. So I have to stay here forever."

"Luke, that´s nonsense. But I can tell you that the whole town is missing its grumpy diner owner."

Luke looked appalled. "The town. I´ve totally forgotten about them. What do they know?"

"Taylor thinks that we're apart."

Luke sighed. "But I think they should know. I don´t want to come back out of nowhere and someone says hello how are you´, you know?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah I understand. I just wait for the right moment. Maybe I should tell them on the next town meeting. That´s the best and I can stop saying that we´re apart."

Luke smiled. "You know that I love you, right?"

"I don´t know. Do you?" Lorelai giggled.

Luke nodded and kissed her softly. "I am _so_ tired."

"Oh, of course. I gotta go and talk to Rory. I´ll come back tomorrow morning."

They kissed again and then she left, touching her belly after she closed the door.

* * *

**So please R&R ...and TBC of course!**


	8. Luck cubed

**Hey people, Sorry that I update this chapter so late but I kinda lost my muse ;).**

**But it is my longest one so I hope that makes you happy.**

_P.S. Sorry for all the mails you got because I uploadet so often, but there was a little prob with the text. Sorry!_

**So enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Luck cubed**

The day of the town meeting arrived and Lorelai played with her hands nervously. Rory came to Stars Hollow for a week-end and tried to calm her mother down.

"Rory, I am so scared. What will they say or think?" Lorelai bit her lower lip.

"Mum, they will hug you and tell you how sorry they are. You know that we are a huge family. " Rory touched her mother´s arm gently.

"Okay. Let´s go then." They entered Patty´s dance hall.

Lorelai raised her hand after Taylor had spoken about this decoration here and that "security" problem there.

"Yes, Lorelai?"

"Uhm I need to say something. Can I use your podium?"

Taylor looked a little confused but nodded.

Lorelai cleared her throat and looked at Rory who nodded encouragingly.

"Well, I have to say something really important. I´ve got some bad and some good news." She took a deep breath.

"I know you've been wondering where Luke and I have been. We are not apart. Actually far from it. I…He...uhm…he´s got cancer." The whole crowd gasped and all eyes were widened.

"He's had two surgeries so far and he is really weak. You know, the chemo is a really bad thing. " Lorelai sniffed and stared at her hands. "But Luke has a strong will and I know he´ll make it."

The town´s people looked at Lorelai scared but waiting for the good news.

"I know it because we want to get married and because I want to raise our kids with him."

The crowd muttered out of surprise.

"Yeah you heard right. Look at me, it´s more than obvious. We´re having twins."

Patty was the first who hugged Lorelai "Oh sugar, that will _so_ help him. What did he say?"

Lorelai turned to the microphone again. "That´s what I wanted to ask your for. Luke doesn´t know yet and want to keep it quiet for a little while. So I would appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything to him anything before I have a chance to tell him."

The people nodded slowly and insecurely. Lorelai sighed and left with Rory avoiding the encouraging glances of the people.

* * *

­­Two days after her confession to the town´s folk Lorelai wanted to tell Luke about her pregnancy mainly because she couldn´t hide it anymore. 

Luke sat in his bed and read the _Sports Illustrated_. He looked tired but a little better than he had been.

"Hey!" Luke smiled and held his hand out for Lorelai.

"How are you today? You look healthier."

"Yeah I feel a little better. I have not thrown up since last night, a kind of improvement. But they will do some tests today to see if the chemo is worth while."

Lorelai winked. "I know that you beat the damn disease. I feel it." She cleared her throat and looked at the floor.

Luke could see that something was on Lorelais mind. "You okay?"

"Uhm yes I´m fine. Actually really fine. I didn´t throw up yesterday."

Luke looked confused and raised his eyebrows. "I don´t understand. Why did you throw up? Are you sick?"

Lorelai focused his eyes and smiled unsure. "That´s what I want to talk with you about." You….I…I am-"

The doctor entered the room. "Sorry to interrupt you both, but Luke you have to go now." _Damn, not now._ Lorelai thought disappointed.

"Sorry Lorelai. I gotta go. You should go home, you look tired." Luke kissed her forehead and left.

"Thanks, so nice today." Lorelai mumbled to herself and left for the cafeteria of the hospital.

* * *

While Lorelai stirred her coffee, which tasted just like hot water with a milligram of coffee by the way, she was trying to think of the best way to tell Luke about the babies. While she was observing a woman who fed her baby, a great idea came to mind. Lorelai left the hospital and drove to _Hartford's Baby Paradise_. 

One hour later she left the store with a huge smile on her face. As Lorelai sat in her Jeep she caressed her belly which was now growing an inch every single day and headed back to the hospital, now full of expectation and no sign of fear.

* * *

Luke sat on a chair and looked out of the window when Lorelai entered. 

"Oh you came back." You could see the happiness in Luke´s face.

"Of course I did. What kind of a girlfriend would I if I didn't?" Lorelai smiled.

"I gotta tell you something." Both said in unison.

Luke chuckled. "Ok. You first."

Lorelai waved aside. "No. Gentlemen first."

"Okay." Luke took Lorelai´s hand and locked her gaze. _Those blue eyes_ he thought before he started to talk. "So, there had been a lot of examinations, as you know and the doctor told me that they couldn´t find any afflicted cells or something like that. " Lorelai´s face brightened. "And he said that my blood is better now and that the healing process has already started."

Lorelai hugged her fiancé and couldn´t remove the huge smile on her face.

"Wow that´s so great! I knew it. You are my man."

Luke chuckled. "I hope so." They both knew that there was more deepness in his words than it seemed. They became silent and shared a loving gaze. Lorelai stroked his cheek and kissed him tenderly. "You know you are and you always will be." They kissed again a bit more demanding.

Lorelai broke the kiss and focused on his eyes again. _These blue eyes_ she thought. Lorelai moved a little and reached behind her back.

"Now it´s my turn." Luke looked concerned. "Nah, it is a good thing. At least I hope so." Lorelai calmed him down.

Now she held a light blue present in her hands and smiled.

"I know you like presents but I guess you know what´s inside so don´t tease me." Luke got kind of exited.

"Okay. Sooo… I hope you like it and the it's that have to do with it otherwise it would be really sad for the_ It's_ and me and you." Lorelai rambled and Luke looked confused.

"Lorelai."

She lifted her head and the huge smile was still present on her face. "You´re right. Here it is." Lorelai handed the present to Luke, who opened it slowly wary of what was to come. His eyes widened as he saw the contents but the next reaction was the biggest smile Lorelai has ever seen on Luke´s face.  
"Oh my god Lorelai. Are you serious? That´s so…I´m speechless." Lorelai cried overjoyed and kissed Luke again. And then it happened. Something she thought she wouldn´t experience twice. Luke cried , too. "Lorelai, I love you." He kissed her "I love you more than anything else." Again a kiss. "At least until the _It´s_ born." They both giggled. Luke regarded his present a second time. "_I Love Daddy!"_ was written on two bibs and there was a picture frame with a scan of the unborn kids.

"I love you too, daddy." Lorelai kissed Luke passionately and he caressed her belly with the happiest and proudest expression in the world.

* * *

**I don´t know if I go on with that story too long, maybe I will write a sequel or somethin. What do you think?Please press the little cute purple button and tell me what´s on your mind :).**


	9. Author´s NoteEnd

**Unfortunately I have to say that I stop this story here, because I want to write something happy and more romantic. I wanna start a different and new story,so no sequel.**

**Maybe later, but since just two people reviewed I think I shouldn't write it.**

**But THANKS to all the people that read and reviewed! I promise I will make you happy with my new JJ-story. At least I hope so…**

**So Goodbye and see you when you read my new one ;)!**

**Nubes**


End file.
